Herz in Flammen
by Alekss78
Summary: Bella Swan lernt den gutaussehenden Edward Cullen, doch hält nicht viel von dem reichen Frauenschwarm, doch immer wieder kommen sie sich gefährlich nahe, doch Bella will nicht nur eine weitere Eroberung sein.....
1. Chapter 1

Prolog!

Ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
BELLA!!! BELLA!!! Schrie er. LASS MICH REIN!!!SOFORT!  
ICH TRETE DIE TÜR EIN WENN DU NICHT SOFORT DIE TÜR AUFMACHST!!!

Wie erstarrt stand ich vor der Tür. Mit zittrigen Händen drehte ich den Schlüssel um. Mit einem Klick öffnete sich die Tür und keine Sekunde später flog sie mir auch schon entgegen und mit einem zornroten Gesicht stand er vor mir: Edward Cullen.  
Oh mein Gott, dachte ich, da hab ich mir ja was tolles eingebrockt. „Mal wieder" hatte ich unüberlegt gehandelt und „mal wieder" hatte ich ihn zur Weißglut gebracht, ich hatte ihn verletzt...sehr sogar...aber er hatte mich heute Abend unerwartet mit dieser Sache überfallen..ich konnte nicht anders handeln...es war für mich unmöglich anders zu handeln!

Aber wenn ich ihn jetzt so vor mir sah, hätte ich dahin schmelzen können. Was ist nur in mich gefahren, wann war ich zu diesen bösen Mädchen geworden? Oder hatte er eines aus mir gemacht.  
Es schien ein Spiel, nahezu eine Sucht von uns beiden zu sein, denn anderen bis zur Weißglut zu treiben. Nie wussten wir wann Schluss ist, es geriet immer wieder aus Kontrolle. Ich benutzte immer seinen schwächsten punkt: sein Verlangen, sein Verlangen nach mir… er wollte meinen Körper…..er wollte mich….doch am meisten wollte er meine Seele.  
Ich hatte ihn schon zu sehr gereizt, als dass er nur mit meinem Körper vorlieb nehmen würde. Nein er wollte mich so quälen, wie ich ihn gequält hatte, und dass konnte er nur wenn er mir meine Seele und mein Herz nahm, davon war ich überzeugt.

Böse funkelte er mich an. Ich tat es ihm gleich und versuchte die Angst, die ich dem Moment spürte zu überspielen. So standen wir da ohne ein Wort zu sagen da, und plötzlich stürmte er auf mich zu und presste mich an die Wand, fixierte meine Hände neben meinem Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen, als wollte er meine Gedanken durch sie lesen.  
„Was willst du", sagte ich kalt und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er stieß mich mit seinem Körper noch fester an die Wand und nun merkte ich, dass es nicht der Zorn war, der ihn so wütend macht sondern die Erregung, die ich vorhin in ihn erzeugt hatte, und die jetzt wieder in ihm hoch kam. Und wie schon so oft hatte er keine Befriedung bekommen!

Er beugte sich langsam zu mir runter und flüsterte mir bittersüß ins Ohr  
„Tu das nie wieder ISABELLA SWAN, sonst lernst Du mich erst richtig kennen. Stell mich nie wieder vor anderen so bloss.

Denn jetzt habe ich nicht mehr vor Dich zu verführen und in mein Bett zu locken…..NEIN…..jetzt werde ich Dich brechen…ich werde dir deine Herz und deine Seele nehmen und dann wirst Du Dich nicht mehr von mir lösen können. DU wirst um jede Sekunde, jede Berührung von mir betteln! Sei einfach ein braves Mädchen! Sag ja und mach worum ich Dich gebeten habe!  
Er sah mir tief in die Augen und sein Gesicht kam immer näher ich konnte seinen Atem spüren und sog seinen unglaublich lieblichen Duft ein, dann presste er wild seine Lippen auf meine. Jeder Widerstand war zwecklos. Erst küsste er mich wild, doch dann erbat seine Zunge leidenschaftlich Einlass und ich ließ sie gewähren…...

Ich hatte nicht gehört wie die Tür sich öffnete, denn plötzlich stand Phillip im Flur rieb sich müde die Augen und sagte  
„Mummy, ich kann nicht schlafen, jemand hat so laut geschrieen!  
Abrupt ließen wir voneinander ab. Edward stand da mit offenem Mund und sah Phillip fragend an.

Auch Phillip sah Edward an, doch er sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen und voller Erwartung an. Bitte lass ihn nicht denken und hoffen was ich ahne, betete ich stumm.

Nach mir endlosen erscheinenden Sekunden klappte Edward seinen Mund wieder zu. Er sah verwirrt aus, doch er betrachtet Phillip und hielt dem Blick des Kindes stand und sagte immer noch verwirrt:  
„Du bist ein Kind!  
„Und wer bist Du", hallte Phillip mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück. „Bist Du mein Papa?"

Oh mist…ich wusste es…ich wusste es…schrie es in mir. Was hatte ich mir hier nur eingebrockt. Das musste ja so kommen. Phillip hatte nie mitbekommen, dass ein Mann zu uns kommt….naja da war ja eigentlich auch nie was, denn spätestens wenn ich auf das Thema Kinder kam, war der Mann für immer verschollen. So würde es diesmal bestimmt auch sein!  
Und Edward war nicht oft hier gewesen, und die paar Augenblicke die er hier mit mir verbracht hatte, war Phillip nie da gewesen.

Verdattert schaute Edward erst Phillip, dann mich und anschließend wieder Phillip an.  
„Wie kommst Du denn darauf, dass ich Dein Papa bin?"  
„Naja, nur Papas küssen Mamas, und da du meine Mama geküsst hast…..!" gab Philip froh zurück.

Er dachte wirklich Edward ist sein Vater…..was sollte ich denn jetzt tun. Ich musste schnell handeln bevor Phillip hier eine große Enttäuschung erleben würde, obwohl Enttäuscht würde wohl schon sein, außerdem musste ich verhindern, dass Edward ihm wehtat und fluchtartig aus der Wohnung läuft.

Edward stand vollkommen überrascht neben mir. Eines meiner Handgelenke hielt er immer noch fest und nach und nach wurde sein Druck immer kräftiger. Er tat mir weh, aber er war so auf Phillip fixierte, dass er es gar nicht merkte.  
„Würdest Du mich bitte loslassen" flüsterte ich Edward zu, „Du tust mir weh".  
Ruckartig drehte sich Edward mir zu…erst jetzt nahm er mich wieder wahr und war im ersten Moment vollkommen irritiert, "oooh tut mir leid", dann ließ er mich los und ich rieb mir kurz das Handgelenk und ging langsam zu Phillip.  
„Phillip, hör zu, dass ist nicht Dein Papa, das ist Mr. Cullen. Ich habe Dir doch gestern gesagt dass ich nicht weiß wo euer Papa ist. Und heute weiß ich es auch noch nicht. Ich bringe Dich ins Bett und morgen erklär ich Dir alles, okay?"  
„Okay Mummy" versohlen sah er zu Edward."Gute Nacht Mr. Cullen".  
Dann nahm er meine Hand und bevor ich ihn ins Bett brachte schaute ich kurz zu Edward  
„Bleibst Du noch, es dauert nicht lange"  
Immer noch etwas irritiert stand dieser wunderschöne Mann in meinem Flur und sagt mit leiser Glockenstimme „Ja ich warte"

Nachdem ich Phillip ins Bett und zugedeckt hatte, schloss ich die Zimmertür hinter mir. Edward saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und sah mich fragend an als ich mich neben ihn setzte und fragte aufgeregt:  
„Du hast ein Kind?"  
Ich sah ihn an, nickte und sagte  
„eigentlich habe ich zwei Kinder."  
Er sah mich großen Augen an und musste schlucken  
„Zwillinge", sagte ich ergänzend.

Jetzt wurden seine Augen noch größer, sein Mund klappte auf und ihn entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.  
Das war definitiv ein schock für ihn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass sah man ihm an, den ihm war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Begegnungen

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr richtig glücklich und habe schon lange nicht mehr gelebt. Ich war jeden morgen aufgestanden, bin zur Arbeit gegangen und habe meine Pflichten erledigt, aber gelebt habe ich deswegen trotzdem nicht mehr, ich war gefangen in dieser Nostalgie und das machte mir Angst, aber trotzdem schaffte ich es lange nicht daraus zu kommen.  
Trotzdem war ich kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Ich ging feiern mit Rose und Alice und vernachlässigte auch das männliche Geschlecht nicht, aber diese Ekstase die ich dann verspürte, war spätesten am nächsten Tag wie verflogen und ich ging wieder den gleichen Trott wie immer nach und die Nostalgie hatte mich wieder.  
Alice und Rose versuchten mich daraus zu holen, aber es gelang ihnen meist nicht lange. Denn dass größte Probleme dabei war ich selbst. Denn ich merkt gar nicht in was für einem Zustand ich war, denn erst diese Begegnung mit ihm und die Wochen danach machten mir bewusst, dass ich lange nichts mehr gefühlt hatte.

„BELLA" riss mich die elfenhafte Stimme von Alice aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute sie erstaunt an.  
Sie lachte mich freundlich an und trällerte: „Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu."  
„Was hast Du denn gesagt." Fragte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich hoffte jedenfalls, dass es wie ein Lächeln aussah.  
„Wir gehen heute ins New Moon. Jasper geht heute dort hin und ich muss ihn unbedingt wiedersehen ... ich muss ich muss ich muss."

Jasper Whitlock …. die neue Liebe von Alice, egal wo er hingehen wollte, Alice musste dort auch auftauchen, in der großen Hoffnung ihn wieder nahe zu kommen. Meistens ging diese Rechnung auch auf, aber manchmal auch nicht!

Alice hatte Jasper Whitlock, vor ein paar Monaten kennengelernt. Wir hatten Karten für ein Musical gewonnen und saßen somit zum ersten und wahrscheinlich auch zum letzten Mal in der VIP Lounge. Jasper saß direkt neben Alice. Zufällig war er an diesem Abend nur mit einem Freund da und so kam es, dass er sich erst ausgiebig mit Alice unterhielt, uns anschließend noch im VIP Bereich zu ein paar Drinks einlud, ich kann nicht mehr sagen wie viele es waren, und anschließend Alice nach ihrer Nummer fragte. Seit dem trafen sie sich regelmäßig und Alice schwebte bei diesen Treffen oder aufeinander Treffen immer im siebten Himmel. Jeder dachte sie wäre seine Freundin, denn seine Finger ließ er an solchen Abenden nur selten von ihr. Aber zu einer Beziehung war es noch nicht gekommen und deshalb ließ Alice keine Möglichkeit aus, auf ihn zu treffen, wenn er sie mal nicht anrief. Doch ich hatte an solchen Abenden immer Angst, dass er vielleicht einmal mit einer anderen Frau auftauchen könnte. Bisher war es nicht so gewesen, aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob da nicht vielleicht doch noch ein paar andere Frauen mit im Spiel sind.

Na gut also zurück zum New Moon. Das war ein Club, der hier in der Nähe von meiner Wohnung vor ein paar Wochen eröffnet hatte und obwohl, dass hier nicht gerade die Gegend war in der die Reichen wohnten, kamen sie in Scharen in den Club und nach und nach schien er sich als der Club schlecht hin für die High Society zu entpuppten. Nun ja mir sollte es egal sein, da sie meist in ihrem VIP Bereich residierten und wir mit ihnen nicht so viel Kontakt haben würden.  
Der Türsteher war ein Freund von Jasper und da der wusste, dass er öfters mit Alice zusammen ist, konnten wir immer durch den VIP Eingang rein. Das war praktisch, so musste man nicht erst stundenlang in der Schlange warten .

„Kommt Rose auch mit", fragte ich sie interessiert.  
„Natürlich, sie muss heute und morgen nicht arbeiten", trällerte sie wieder und widmete sich dann in aller Seelenruhe wieder ihren Essen, das mittlerweile bestimmt kalt sein musste . Alice war schon eine Sache für sich, so sehr ich sie liebte, aber sie war manchmal nicht zum aushalten. Zum einen konnte ich nicht verstehen, wie jemand direkt nach dem Aufstehen schon so gut Laune haben konnte.  
„ Wir brauchen neue Kleider für heute Abend, die alten gehen nicht mehr", sagte sie mit vollem Mund.  
Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Das war mal wieder Alice, sie ließ auch keine Gelegenheit aus um shoppen zu gehen. Nach ihrer Meinung konnte man kein Kleid zweimal anziehen, allerdings konnte sie sich das genauso wenig leisten wie ich, was mich davor bewahrte jedes mal mit ihr shoppen gehen zu müssen. Denn Shoppen war nun wirklich nicht dass, was ich in meiner Freizeit bevorzugte.  
„Alice ich weiß nicht...müssen wirklich shoppen gehen."  
„Bella, bitte! Jasper soll nur Augen für mich haben und dich können wir auch mal wieder richtig raus putzen. Komm schon, wir holen Rose von der Arbeit ab, dann gehen wir uns ein paar hübsche Kleider aussuchen und dann fahren wir zu dir und putzen uns so richtig raus und haben Spaß. Das wird toll. Flötete sie und klatschte dabei begeistert in die Hände.  
Wenn Alice so begeistert war konnte man sich ihr nicht entziehen und musste mit einstimmen.  
Dank Alice guten Händchen für ein tolles Outfit und ihren talentierten Händen in punkto Styling, machten wir drei uns am Abend dann auf dem Weg ins „New Moon".  
Der kleine Wirbelwind war so aufgeregt, dass er ohne Punkt und Komma sprach und weder Rose noch ich ihr noch folgen konnten. Und nach ein paar Schritten gaben wir es auch auf, denn sie redete sowieso nur von Jasper, nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen.  
Rose und ich warfen uns einen vielsagenden Blick zu und lächelten dann Alice an.

Als der Club in Sicht kam, hörte sie abrupt auf zu reden, und wir schauten sie überrascht an.  
„Da vorne steht Jasper…Bella ich glaube ich kann keinen Schritt mehr laufen…meine Knie…..ooh Gott jetzt schaut er her….  
Tatsache war, dass Jasper sich wirklich umschaute, als er uns und vor allem Alice erblickte erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Fröhlich lachte er Alice an und winkte uns zu sich.  
„Ich glaube, er meint uns…BELLA! BELLA! Jasper winkt uns zu sich", trällerte Alice fröhlich und wäre fast wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab gesprungen.  
Lachend gingen wir auf Jasper zu und begrüßten ihn.  
„Hallo Jasper, willst Du auch mal wieder feiern gehen" sagte ich fröhlich und stupste ihn dabei freundschaftlich am Arm.  
Jasper hatte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf Alice gerichtet, die ihn wie ein verliebter Teenager anhimmelt, doch jetzt wendete er seine stahlblauen Augen kurz auf mich. Mir war nie aufgefallen, was er eigentlich für schöne Augen hat.  
„ Ja, das auf jeden Fall, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich heute köstlich amüsieren werde und da ihr heute da seid krönt es meinen Abend noch zusätzlich."  
„Heißt das du willst dich heute zu uns, dem Fußvolk gesellen? Fragte Rose spitz.  
„Es heißt ich lade euch, das Fußvolk, ein mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Natürlich nur wenn das nicht unter deiner Würde ist, liebste Rose", sagte er zuckersüß und blickte ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.  
Rose wendete den Blick sofort ab.  
„Das wäre toll", flötete Alice sofort und fiel Jasper um den Hals. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er samt Alice nach hinten fiel.  
„Ich vergesse immer wie stürmisch du bist, Alice Brandon. Aber genau das mag ich so an dir."wisperte er und strahlte sie dabei an.  
Vorsichtig setzte er Alice zur Seite, um dann aufzustehen und befreite seinen dunkelblauen maßgeschneiderten Anzug vom Dreck.  
Alice stand verlegen neben Jasper und war rot wie eine Tomate.  
„Wollen wir dann meine Damen," sagte er während er lächelnd zu Alice sah.  
„Alice", sprach Jasper weiter „wollen wir reingehen" dabei hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin und deutete ihr dabei sich bei ihm einzuhacken.  
Etwas verlegen blickte Alice auf, doch als sie sein lachendes Gesicht und die Geste sah, war ihre Verlegenheit wie verflogen und sie hackte sich wie immer gutgelaunt bei ihm ein und fing an zu zwitschern wie ein kleiner Vogel.  
Jasper ging zielsicher auf einen Tisch im hinteren Bereich des VIP Bereichs zu und wir setzten uns. Kaum saßen wir kam auch schon die Bedienung und nahm unsere Bestellungen auf.  
„Die Getränke gehen natürlich auf mich", meinte er, während er seinen Arm um Alice Schultern legte. Diese konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und lehnte sich sogleich an ihn.  
Ich tippte Rose an der Schulter an: „Ich glaube wir stören hier nur, wollen wir mal schauen was unten beim Fußvolk los ist. Mich interessiert was da unten aufgebaut ist." Ich deutete Rose auf die Bühne.  
Dort stand eine riesige Anlage auf der Bühne und im Hintergrund eine überdimensionale Leinwand. Doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde hier eine Band auftreten, denn dazu fehlten die Instrumente.  
„Heute findet ein Tanz-Wettbewerb statt. Wenn ihr Lust habt, man kann sich noch eintragen, doch ich würde es mir gut überlegen…es ist kein gewöhnlicher Tanzwettbewerb", klärte Jasper uns auf und lachte dabei.  
„Das ist eigentlich der Grund, weshalb ich heute hier bin." Ergänzte er noch.  
Erstaunt schauten wir drei ihn an.  
„Du willst dort mittanzen?" fragte Alice doch etwas skeptisch.  
Jasper lachte laut auf.  
„Nein, nein, keine Freund von mir hat eine Wette gegen mich verloren und nun muss er hier mitmachen und nichts in der Welt kann mich davon abhalten mir das anzusehen.  
„Achso", meinte Alice erleichtert.  
„Ein Wettbewerb...klasse, bei so was wollte ich immer schon mal mitmachen…komm Rose da machen wir mit, das wird bestimmt lustig," sagte ich begeistert.  
„Alice du auch?"  
,,Nein ich nicht", entgegnete Alice schnell.  
,,Für mich ist das auch nichts" teilte uns Rose mit.  
„Meinetwegen, aber ich mach mit." Schnell nahm ich mein Getränk, das die Bedienung mittlerweile gebracht hatte, nahm noch einen Schluck und stand auf.  
„Rose kommst Du mit?"  
Sie nickte und stand auf.  
„Wir sind dann mal…" teilten wir den beiden mit, doch die schienen schon nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Ich hob nur kurz die Schultern und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, dicht gefolgt von Rose.

Irgendwie war sie im Moment seltsam. Sie sagte kaum ein Wort und auch so war nicht wie sonst. Normalerweise hätte sie doch sofort beim Tanzen mit gemacht. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, hatte sie vielleicht Stress mit Emmet. Ich würde sie später fragen, auch wenn sie es mir nicht sagen würde. Denn wenn Rose etwas erzählen wollte, tat sie das in der Regel von selbst.

Im unteren Teil des Clubs angekommen, mussten wir uns durch das Gedränge arbeiten um zu den Tresen zu kommen, wo man sich einschreiben lassen konnte. Ich wollte mich gerade an den Tresen lehnen, als ein großgewachsener Mann mit einer Blonden und einer Brünetten im Schlepptau plötzlich neben mir stand und mich unsanft zur Seite stieß „Hey Püppchen, mach mal Platz!"  
Schon ging er an mir vorbei.

,,Hey du selbstverliebte Arschgeige…. Was fällt dir ein….!!!" Motzte ich den unverschämten Kerl an.  
„Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen auf diesen Planeten, du bist nicht der Einzige, du und deine Schoßhäschen müssen sich hinten anstellen!"  
Dieser unverschämte Typ machte erst keine Anstalten mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch dann dreht er sich langsam um und ich schaute in zwei tiefgrüne Augen, die mich musterten. Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und sagte suffizient.  
„Schätzchen, ich warte nie auf irgendetwas, ich nehme es mir generell sofort, wenn ich es will und ich stelle mich auch NIE hinten an. Ich sitze immer in der ersten Reihe. Ich bin die erste Geige in jeder Lebenslage immer, verstanden!"

Im ersten Moment war ich doch etwas geschockt….dieser Typ war nicht nur unverschämt, er war auf höchsten Niveau selbstverliebt und eingebildet und hielt sich definitiv für etwas Besseres. Also so jemand war mir noch nie begegnet und ich könnte auch jetzt getrost drauf verzichten. Mit solchen Leuten wollte ich mich nicht abgeben, denn sie hatten das Talent einen den ganzen Abend zu verderben!  
Doch der Typ war noch nicht fertig, er holte Luft und setzte wahrscheinlich gerade für die nächste Unverschämtheit an.  
Doch ehe er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte kam ich ihm zuvor:

„Weißt du solche Typen wie du sind mir schon viele über den Weg gelaufen, aber keiner war so eingebildet und voreingenommen von sich wie du!!! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? 'The King of the World' und deine Untertanen haben schön SITZ und PLATZ zu machen?"

„Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen in der ersten Reihe hat man keinen Blick für das Wesentliche."  
Bevor er dazu etwas sagen konnte drängelte ich mich zum Tresen vor und lehnte mich lasziv über ihn, so dass Rob der Angestellte einen guten Blick in mein Dekollte hatte und dieser unverschämte Kerl hinter mir einen Blick auf meinen gut geformten Po den ich ihn genüsslich entgegen streckte.

„Hey, Rob", hauchte ich „ kann man sich noch für den Wettbewerb eintragen oder ist schon alles voll", dabei zwinkert ich unschuldig mit den Augen und sah ihn unschuldig an. Rob jedoch war weiß im Gesicht und nicht im stände auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Schweigend reichte er mir die Teilnehmerliste und einen Stift. Während ich mir die Liste ansah leckte ich mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
Plötzlich merkte ich eine warme Männerhand auf meiner rechten Pobacke und eine warmen Atem an meinem linken Ohr. Es durchzuckte meine ganzen Körper. Ich nahm einen fruchtigen Männerduft und die glockenhafte Männerstimme dieses unverschämten Kerls wahr. Wie konnte ein so unverschämter Kerl nur eine solche Stimme haben.

„Hey Süße wenn Du nicht weißt was du machen musst, dann lass Dir von jemanden helfen, der bescheid weiß. Frauen sind nun mal nicht dafür geboren um lesen und schreiben zu können. Ihr seid dafür für andere Sachen gut, die ICH ganz besonders zu schätzen weiß", hauchte er mir bittersüß ins Ohr.  
Ich war wie erstarrt und konnte mich im ersten Moment kaum regen.  
„Na, dann kannst du jetzt zum ersten Mal sehen, wie eine Frau schreiben kann…" Dann nahm ich den Stift und schrieb elegant meinen Namen in die Teilnehmerliste ein.  
„Isabella Swan", las er laut vor, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könntest du glatt die Tochter von Charlie Swan sein, aber er hat ja keine mehr", hauchte er immer noch nah an meinem Ohr.  
Jetzt erstarrte ich vollkommen und war unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Woher kannte er den Namen meines Vater oder besser gesagt woher kannte er meinen Vater.  
Was hatte er mit ihm zu tun. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, ich musste mich entspannen und ruhig bleiben.  
Bella das soll doch ein schöner Abend werden …1…2….3….dann öffnete ich meine Augen und merkte wie meine Starre sich auflöste.  
Dann drehte ich mich abrupt um. Das Gesicht von diesem unverschämten Kerl war nur hauchdünn von meinem entfernt und das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht, aber ich schrieb es der Hitze im Club zu.  
Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und sagte spitz: ,,Mein Vater hat längst das zeitliche gesegnet und den Namen Swan gibt es nicht nur einmal. Außerdem geht es Dich überhaupt nichts an, Süßer."  
„Na na warum sind wir denn so schnippisch es ist doch nur ein Name, der mir schon über des öfteren den Weg gelaufen ist…mehr nicht.. Reg dich nicht so auf Schätzchen, obwohl ich steh auf wütende Frauen…das macht mich heiß."  
Ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr und biss ihn hauchzart ins Ohrläppchen und flüsterte zuckersüß: ,,Wenn Du wüsstest wie ich Dich noch heiß machen könnte…wir sehen uns Süßer."  
Ich stieß ihn schnell zur Seite und kämpfte mich wieder durch die Menge zur VIP Lounge, doch nach ein paar Metern blieb ich stehen und hielt Ausschau nach Rose.

Rose hatte ich in den letzten Minuten vollkommen vergessen.  
Die kam schon auf mich zugestürmt: „BELLA! Bist du vollkommen verrückt?" fragte sie mich ganz aufgebracht.  
Ich war verwundert, was hatte sie denn. Was hatte ich denn gemacht. Solche Situationen, wie die mit dem Typen waren doch keine Seltenheit. Ich liebte es mit ihnen zu spielen, sie bis aufs Blut zu reizen und mich dann zurück zuziehen. Hätte er meinen Vater nicht erwähnt wäre ich wohl noch weiter gegangen.  
„Was hast du denn? Ich mach so was nicht zum ersten Mal?"  
„Bella, weißt du eigentlich mit wem du dich da gerade angelegt hast?"  
„Nein, wieso. Ist doch auch nicht so wichtig. Ich werde ihn eh nie wieder sehen."  
„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Das war Edward Cullen und den reizt man nicht und lässt ihn dann einfach stehen. Jedenfalls nicht ungestraft."  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"  
„Das heißt, dass du jetzt das Objekt seiner Begierde bist und dass er sich für die Aktion von eben rächen wird."  
„Woher kennst du den überhaupt?"  
Rose schaute mich an, als hätte ich sie bei etwas Verbotenen ertappt. Moment mal sie will mir jetzt doch nicht etwa sagen…nein nicht doch. Rose ist doch glücklich mit Emmet, sie haben doch erst vor kurzen geheiratet und soweit ich weiß sind doch Kinder im Gespräch. Ich stieß den Gedanken schnell wieder von mir. Wie konnte ich überhaupt an so was denken.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, ist eine komplizierte Geschichte."  
„Wie meinst du das, kompliziert? Also du kennst ihn?"  
„Hey Bella, ich kann dazu im Moment nicht mehr sagen, okay. Aber bitte versprich mir eins, pass auf dich auf, okay. Mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, vor allem nicht wenn du so bist wie immer," sagte sie ernst.  
Dann lächelte sie mich an und meinte: „Komm lass uns zu Alice und Jasper gehen."

Alice und Jasper hatten sich in die hinterste Ecke des Tisches verkrochen und klebten förmlich aneinander. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass wir sie chirurgisch trennen müssten, doch so bald Rose sich räusperte, ließen sie abrupt von einander ab.  
„Ach, da seid ihr ja wieder", meinte Jasper überrascht, während Alice sich verlegen an seiner Brust vergrub.  
Ich musste lächeln und setzte mich hin.  
„Hey Edward, schön dass du auch schon da bist, ich habe dich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet", sagte Jasper plötzlich. Dann trat aus dem dunkeln Edward hervor.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass du deinen Sieg aus Kosten willst. Wie gesagt…Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden und ich begleiche sie gern, vor allem da ich dich damit noch köstlich amüsieren kann. Aber ich muss sagen, so ein schlechter Tänzer bin ich nicht!"  
Während er sprach schaute er nur auf Jasper, so dass er Rose und mich noch gar nicht entdeckte hatte. Erst jetzt schaute er in die Runde und entdeckte erst Rose und dann mich. Ein böses Lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Jasper, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute in Begleitung kommen wolltest. Ich glaube du hast uns noch nicht vorgestellt."  
„Ach ja, das sind Alice, Rose und Bella!"  
Edward nahm erst die Hand von Alice und Rose, um ihnen einen Kuss darauf zu zaubern und anschließen meine, kurz bevor seine Lippen meinen Handrücken trafen hielt er inne und wisperte:  
„Isabella, wie schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Dich so schnell wiedersehen würde." Dann hauchte er auch mir einen Kuss auf die Hand, bevor er sie losließ.  
„Ach du schon wieder. Wo sind denn deine Häschen geblieben? Hast du vergessen sie anzuleinen?"  
Schlagartig verschwand das Lächeln und ihm entglitten alle Gesichtszüge, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und lächelte mich schelmisch an.  
„Na ja, ich denke irgendetwas ist ihnen nicht bekommen. Sie können einfach nicht damit umgehen, dass ich von so vielen Frauen begehrt werde und sie nicht immer meine erste Wahl sind."  
„Ooh….es muss wirklich schlimm sein wenn man sich für einen so tollen Kerl hält und einem trotzdem die Frauen davon laufen." Meinte ich provokativ.  
,,Wer sagt denn dass sie davonlaufen sind, ganz im Gegenteil. Es wird keine halbe Stunde dauern und sie werden sich nach meinen Händen sehnen, die sie schon so viele male verwöhnt haben", meinte er zuckersüß und lachte mich dazu verführerisch an.  
Als wenn er eine Frau öfter als einmal berührt, er ist doch der Meinung, dass er das gar nicht nötig hat.  
„Ooh man ich glaub mir wird schlecht….ich muss mal brechen gehen", sagte Rose angewidert hielt sich eine Hand vorm Mund und rannte schnell davon.

Perplex schaute ich Rose hinterher und ehe ich mich versah, saß Edward auf ihren Platz und legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Er bewegte sie langsam auf und ab und ließ mich dadurch erschaudern. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, denn ob ich wollte oder nicht ich genoss diese Berührung und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich musste ihn wegstoßen, doch meine Hand blieb wo sie war und dachte nicht mal daran sich auch nur einen Milimeter zu rühren. Geschweige denn ihn wegzustoßen.  
Seine Hand glitt an meinen Oberschenkel hoch, an meinen Hüften entlang zu meinen Po, an den er kreisende Bewegungen machte,  
bevor er sachte hinein kniff.  
Ich musste mich beherrschen, dass ich keinen Laut vor Lust von mir gab, denn eines wollte ich ihm keineswegs eingestehen, dass er die Lust in mir erweckt hatte. Doch warum, sollte ich mich dagegen wehre, das machte ich sonst auch nicht. Weil er der Widerling ist und ich suche mir die Männer aus mit denen ich mich vergnüge. Sie suchen sich nicht mich aus.  
Seine Hand wanderte währenddessen wieder nach vorne zu meinen Oberschenkel, wanderte nach unten bis er das ende meines Kleides fand um darunter mit seiner Hand zu verschwinden. Zart streichelte er meine nackte Haut und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Während er sich weiter nach oben arbeitete und ich ihn auch weiterhin nicht aufhielt, meinte er suffizient:  
,,Na Süße, gefällt dir was ich mit dir anstelle?"  
„Was stellst du denn an?"  
Er ließ seine Hand bis zu meinen Slip wandern. Ich tat es ihm gleich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und wanderte schnell an seiner Hose hoch, zu seiner bereits leicht gehärteten Stelle. Langsam öffnete ich die Knöpfe an seiner Hose und glitt ohne Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Hand unter seine Shorts zu seiner wirklich nicht schlecht bestückten Männlichkeit, die mich in vollen Zügen willkommen hieß. Eine kleine Berührung und die Härte erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Ich musste lächeln. Ich fing an ihn leicht zu massieren, als plötzlich die Musik innehielt und eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher ertönte:

,,Liebe Freunde wie ihr wisst, haben wir heute mal wieder unseren Tanzwettbewerb für den sich viele auch eingetragen haben. Für diejenigen die sich ohne Partner eingetragen haben, haben wir die Partner ausgelost. Diese werden wir jetzt nach und nach aufrufen, und sie kommen dann einfach nach vorne auf die Tanzfläche. Doch vorher möchte ich einen Freund einen Gefallen tun, um den er mich heute gebeten hat. Mein alter Freund Jasper Whitlock hat eine Wette gegen unseren alt bekannten Edward Cullen gewonnen und dieser muss uns dafür heute seine Tanzkünste präsentieren. Doch damit es ein wenig eine Strafe ist, hat Jasper mich gebeten, mich seiner anzunehmen.  
Deswegen lieber Edward möchte ich dich bitten nach vorne zu kommen! Denn für diese besondere Art des Tanzes, die für Dich und Deine Partnerin vorgesehen ist, bedarf es einger Vorbereitungen.

Edward sah Jasper fragend an und zig seine Hand zurück. Ich tat es ihm gleich.  
Jasper saß uns mit Alice im Arm gegenüber und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Edward ich habe Dir doch versprochen du wirst diesen Abend nie vergessen. Hast du wirklich gedacht du musst hier nur tanzen. Nein nein ganz so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon."  
Edward versteifte sich, wurde rot im Gesicht und sagte schroff:  
„Jasper was hast Du vor. Sag es mir SOFORT! Ich lass mich hier nicht vorführen!"  
„Warum bist du denn so aufgebracht? Wie war das noch Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden und ich begleiche sie gern!" Jasper funkelte Edward belustigt an.  
„Ich mag es nicht vorgeführt zu werden, dass weißt du!" Sagte er scharf.  
„Ich weiß, aber das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, bevor du mit mir gewettet hast. Du hast gesagt, du machst heute was ich will, wenn du verlierst."

„JASPER! WAS MUSS ICH HEUTE MACHEN! SAG ES SOFORT!"

,,Edward, du musst…


End file.
